Fun and Games
by The-Queen-of-Fantasy
Summary: A flirtatious acquaintance is delighted to get to know Dr. Reid a little bit better. Smut, Reid\OC oneshot


**Please enjoy me finally getting around to writing something decent for this fandom!**

It was a concept she was more than eager to play with, literally – one of the best downtown cafés had started staying open late on Wednesdays for trivia night. It felt a little cleaner than some of the other pubs that had beer dripping from mouths and tables just an hour in and of course as a young professional, coffee was a better choice than alcohol for weeknights.

And she was far from the only young wonder in the place on a weekly basis. The place was rife with grad students and business prodigies and even medical whizzes on their day off from residency all bustling around inside the large exposed-brick interior. The air itself was caffeinated and she felt more awake simply breathing it in.

"Latte for the lawyer!"

She squeezed between a pair of guys with briefcases still clutched in front of them, her belt loop snagging on a buckle and threatening to trip her before her drink of choice landed safely in hand. Thankfully she caught herself and retrieved the steaming cup from the ruddy-faced barista with the drop of a few dollars in the tip jar.

Her usual table was along the wall and she knew some of her usual team would've beat her there, and her assumption was confirmed when her favorite sweater-vested shoulders came into view.

"Whiz kid of the hour!" she called and sidled into the chair next to him.

His small smile broke through the air as it sparked with winter spices. "You know, calling someone kid usually denotes being at least five years older than the other and yet –"

"I know, Doctor, you're the one that's got a year on me."

Spencer beamed again, tightening his tie as their gaze held a moment too long and then he was the first to break it as a pair of entrepreneurs came to familiarly slouch on the table. She made easy talk with them about the workweek and the idiots they all had to deal with before the week was even over but as soon as they walked away for coffee her attention snapped back.

"Good, got that conversation over for the night," the wry twist of her lips conceded to Spencer. "How's your job? I'm assuming you were on a case when you weren't here last week?"

His head tilted ever so slightly, brows furrowing above warm brown eyes. "Yeah, it was a case down in Tampa. My absence was that sorely noted?"

She only half tried to brush it off. "Are you kidding? You consistently wipe the floor with everyone here. You're good to have around."

A halo of waves framed his face from where he looked down at her and she would have thrown another cheeky jab in but was interrupted by the host of the night calling the game into order. She had to scoot a bit closer to him as the room settled into groups yet his elbow against hers was nowhere near a bad distraction; if anything, it gave her laser focus for the game and a drive to win that you could only expect from a young lawyer with an impression to make.

The categories for trivia that night ranged from easy epistemology to more difficult definitions and the silver watch at Spencer's wrist clanged on the table every time his hand smacked the buzzer. She got in a few good hits and answers, too, and their table's tally on the scoreboard ensured that everyone else knew they had no shot by halfway in.

"Looks like that's a wrap for tonight, folks," the host finally bellowed, "and unsurprisingly table number seven is the winner!"

She gave her best gaudy princess wave as Spencer nodded to the applause. The prize was a gift card for two free drinks and he promptly tucked the card into her hand as the population slowly dwindled.

"You can have both."

"C'mon, we won together, we'll split the rewards," she fired back. When he still shook his head she continued, "What, the FBI has such great coffee that you don't need this? I need collateral to make sure you'll come back at some point, anyway."

He laughed. "So I miss one week unannounced and you lost all faith?"

"You can make it up to me by splitting a cab with me again."

A gust of biting wind from the front door swinging open whisked her a few steps away and his head dipped in agreement as he followed her. It was a gentle snowfall outside for December in Virginia but the busy downtown street made it easy to hail a cab all the same. He opened the door for her to hustle in first like the past few times and she gave the address for their adjacent apartment complexes.

The quiet crunching of snow underneath the wheels was a delicate background noise as glowing streetlamps stretched long shadows back and forth across their faces, a dancing of forms she wouldn't mind recreating with the man next to her. When the driver took a particularly sharp turn she slid into Spencer and only then did she turn to find his gaze already on her, another small smile growing as she shifted only slightly away.

They were dumped rather unceremoniously onto the brightly lit sidewalk after each handing the driver a few bucks and as he sped away she swiveled on an almost sensible heel.

"Cold night, hm? Glad we didn't walk."

Spencer stepped marginally closer to hear her and the last tendrils of each warm breath caressed her cheeks. "Yeah, I already can't feel most of my face. Hypothermia will set in alarmingly quick so being out here isn't a good idea."

"I don't know, this thing looks pretty cozy," she teased, tapping a finger on the cardigan now bundled on his shoulders.

"You, um," his nose scrunched like it did when he was deepest in thought, "yeah, you look nice and warm, too. But no amount of clothing without proper waterproof insulation is going to prevent our extremities from losing circulation and last I checked both of our jobs were easier with fingers and toes."

Her eyes shone at his jesting. "And I don't think I've ever seen you be wrong."

She pulled her hands out of her pockets and rubbed them together before gently grabbing his for a single shake, their usual bid goodbye, but the lingering of his palm on hers felt heavy as a hammer on a gong and snapped her eyes back up to his. He wasn't walking away but apparently wasn't sure enough that she wanted him to stay so she offered first.

"Look, you wanna come back to my place for a bit? Coffee and no food before sleeping isn't a good match."

His deep eyes widened and he bounced a decisive nod. "Lawyers tend not to be wrong either, hm?"

"Good answer. Flattery's the way to my best food."

A quick tug on his arm brought their steps trudging up to the complex to the left and by the time her door came into view her hand had slipped to be nearly holding his. His messenger bag bumped them apart and she ushered them into her place in record time.

"I'll get the heat going, make yourself comfortable." She slung her coat on a chair and motioned for him to do the same before slipping to the bathroom to fluff a little life back into her hair. After an assured nod to herself in the mirror she reemerged to find him standing only a foot or so closer to her kitchen island, still holding everything. "You know you can put your stuff down, right?"

"I didn't want to put it in the wrong place."

"I do have a functional living space, believe it or not. You can't possibly mess anything up." She let her hand linger on his forearm as she passed, helping his bag and cardigan to drop as she nudged him toward the kitchen to sit on a barstool.

Rifling through more than a few cabinets with a sway of her hips, she mused, "I've got chips and dip, a few fruits, some exceptional mac and cheese from the secretary at work, and a dozen or so cookies, too. What're you feeling, Doc?"

"I have told you my name's Spencer, right?"

"A few times, Spencer," her smirk matched his. "I'm gonna break into this queso, what can I get for you? Are you a sweet tooth guy?"

The air was slowly defrosting with the help of the soft glow from her antique lamps that also served to cast angelic light on the face in front of her. His fingers massaged at his jaw as he was either deep in thought or not deeply enough but she noticed his eyes flick to the bag of cookies enough times so she placed it in front of him.

"I've got your whole profiling thing down pat, hm?"

He twiddled a cookie in his fingers for a moment before quipping, "Yeah, of course you do. I do have one question for you, though."

She hummed in response as she dolloped queso into a bowl and crackled open the chips. But the silence drew her eyes back to his expectant gaze.

"Why'd you invite me back here?"

Her heart jumpstarted and she chided herself on the childishness. "Wow, and I thought I was the one being forward."

"Well you are and that's ok," he placated, "I just wanted to make sure before I overstayed my welcome."

Life was almost never this generous with its handouts and so she knew to take one when it came along. She left the foodstuffs as they were to slowly walk around the island, eyes never leaving his until she was up close and personal and let them drop to his lips and back.

"Then let's make sure that doesn't happen."

Her lips simply rested on his first then pulled away, more of a question than a command, and she got her answer when he leaned back into her grip on his collar and plunged a kiss against her. The snacks were long forgotten as he stood in the fervor and the dip in her back was designated as the best vantage point for him to grasp her closer.

A step then two and three and a laugh blustered from her mouth to his as he stumbled for a moment. Her fingers crawled up to the base of his neck to tangle in that hair but his lips were moving against hers as she tried to reattach.

"Are you sure you're, mm, ok with this?"

"I've been coming onto you for a month's worth of trivia nights so shouldn't…shouldn't I be asking you that?"

He gave an eager shrug and slipped even further against her in the quiet apartment, a few inches of building supplies being their only shield against the cold outside world but it was all they needed. Then his hands were on her face to cradle for the best angle and she couldn't help the way her lips snarled into a smile against his.

Any doubts she'd had leading up to the way his kiss ignited in her chest were disintegrated when her legs hit the couch and she had to catch them from tumbling down. He didn't slow his mouth's work and she had to slide her lips to his jaw to be able to breathe, earning a mewl from the good doctor when her teeth managed to graze the skin.

"Somewhere sturdier?" she offered in his ear.

He was breathless when he pulled back, hair fervidly mussed as he tucked a few pieces behind an ear. "I would've thought you'd go for the most convenient spot."

"Looks like you don't know everything after all."

The beacon of her bedroom called to them and her fingers nimbly worked down the buttons of her dress shirt as they walked, leaving her able to slip off the offending material as soon as he snapped the door shut. Spencer turned and was caught off guard but his eyes dutifully studied her form from neck to belted hips, tongue snaking out to wet his lips in appreciation.

"Look, I-I want you to know that I was attracted to your determination first…"

"Uh-huh," she urged as she stepped closer and pressed a chaste peck to his lips while helping to undo his shirt.

He cleared his throat, confidence coursing back in time with the shirt falling to the floor. "You're beautiful."

She draped her arms over his shoulders to ooze a reply but was taken by surprise when he reached around to deftly undo the clasp on her bra and slip it off, and the air hitting her bare upper half had goosebumps fanning out under his sweeping gaze.

His eyebrows raised to mock hers and he explained, "The engineering of undoing a bra clasp really isn't that difficult and actually –"

"Zip it." She pressed herself flush against him but left her mouth room to just graze his. "You've apparently got a lot more to show me, whiz kid."

She devoured him in the next breath of a second and the bliss was palpable in the way her bare skin dragged with warmth where it met his. Tugging, grinning, and the frisking of fingers all served to rouse a carnal heat deep in her core that felt it would take nothing short of a miracle to alleviate. Thankfully some god was smiling down on her that night, apologies to his holy eyes, and electrified the room when a sinful moan skated from her mouth.

Spencer delivered another stunner by reaching for the button on her pants first and she gave into the eagerness, keeping their mouths connected as she fiddled and finally let her slacks hit the floor. The FBI had a pretty loose dress code for him to be able to get away with corduroy pants but he did look exceptional in them and they looked even better as he pushed them off. Somehow being nearly bare in front of each other left brighter smiles than before and she towed a heavy hand through his hair as they collided again.

The bed caught her legs and this time she let them fall, his body deliciously caging hers in and her fingertips danced admiringly up his torso before dragging his lips to hers again. It was his turn to stray with that mouth and the crook of her jaw and neck blossomed like flowers in a garden as he planted kisses and nibbles like butterflies into her skin.

She almost didn't catch the muffled whisper below her ear but Spencer pulled back and repeated it. "What do you want?"

It was the genuine spark of curiosity in his eyes that made her pause to take a full breath for the first time in awhile. "Everything's been great so far, Spencer."

"I know, I know, I just want to make sure."

"I got the FBI's best, brightest, and _finest_ into my bed," she punctuated with two kisses and a grab to his ass, "I'm pretty set for the night, no extras needed."

A proud smile tugged at his mouth as his eyes dipped at her praise. He brought a grateful hand sidling up her body trailing something like flames in its wake and then the pads of his fingers were slowly, deliberately frustrating in their path around her breasts. When he finally kneaded the flesh it was paired with swirling a nipple into his mouth, effectively yanking her breath away as she grasped at whatever of his skin was closest.

He worked over her other breast as well and didn't leave her torso neglected. The calculated dexterity of his every movement was a better gift than she could have made sacrifices for but she rained prayers and praise all the same, only silenced when his lips flew back up to press into hers. Any magazine would tell you that the key to a good time in bed is to make sure to have fun and she could resolutely tick off that box because giggles of delight couldn't help but stream out into the confined space of their bodies intertwined.

He was heavy on top of her, the delectable kind of weight that etches into unforgettable memory, but the knot furling itself in her core required more than heaviness. Her hips rolled of their own accord to vie for friction and then she skimmed a hand down to begin slowly palming him through his boxers.

The whimper that escaped from his mouth was a symphony of its own and his lids flickered shut at her ministrations. She pumped sound after beautiful sound from him with her nose nuzzled to his ear and crudely wished for an out of body experience so she could see his whole form reacting to hers. In the meantime she settled for him hardening impressively in the way that, if she was truthful with herself, she'd imagined more than once before.

As an aftershock, or maybe to prevent himself from ending too quickly, his fingers slid to under the waistband of her underwear to caress her slick folds, a single finger promising wonders from the start. He finally glided in a finger and then two to stretch her gently and then when he pressed smoothly on her swollen clit she was forced to lick her lips as her gasp dried them out.

"Spence…ah, please," she rasped.

His widened pupils were weighty where they fell on hers to watch the expressions that she couldn't hold back, a scientist studying the most intimate of experiments. "Did you know that sex can serve as an effective outlet for reducing stress?"

"Mm, I actually did, so why don't we get to it?"

He understood and they set to work ridding themselves of the last bit of cloth barring them from each other. She knew to hook a leg around his waist when he crawled back on top of her and he knew to kiss her just so to distract her as he fumbled to line them up. Her hands took up residence on his lower back to help with the momentum and then her name was a chant flitting from his lips as he slid in to his hilt.

It was titillating the way he kept his hips motionless for moments on end, letting the throbbing inside her do the initial work. After a moment of appreciation she became impatient and undulated first as her legs fell open wider for him. His limber form easily matched her rolling, each thrust in and out repeated with precision as the pitch in his grunts climbed higher and higher.

She wasn't able to keep quiet for long either as the heat and friction burned into her core, that familiar tightening below her belly tugging at the sanity she was so eager to toss to the wind. Her tongue swiped along her own teeth and lips before moving onto his and the grasping at his mouth turned him tender as he brought a hand to her cheek and to play with her scalp. He then clutched her closer, his face burrowing into the bend of her neck to whisper approvals of "feels good" and "yes" between whimpers.

Waves of salacious moans tore from her throat when he angled to brush a spot inside of her and she blocked out everything else but his touch by squeezing her eyes shut. Without warning he came first, filling her with stuttering hips and the erratic motion dragged her along with him, her jaw unhinging into a gaping smile as euphoria took a gripping root.

With her clenching around him they both careened higher and the sheets beneath them fought to not be torn by the fists clenched in them. They rode it out together, the most astounding type of oneness, and by the time he fell limply on top of her she was almost needing to tap out anyway.

"My god." She hadn't even realized that she was the one who had spoken until Spencer pulled back to look at her expectantly, wanting the back half of her exclamation. "That was…wow."

"You were incredible," he offered.

She nodded vehemently, a few stray fingers pulling goosebumps from his skin where she kept contact. "Right back at you, Doctor. You're the whole package."

Sleep called to their glowing, spent forms soon enough, and whispered lullabies of compliments accompanied them to heavenly dreamland.

* * *

Thank god her internal clock had yet to take a day off because at promptly six-thirty she was rolling over to detach herself from the mesmerizing tangle of limbs next to her. He immediately noted her absence and his half-asleep mind still called to her.

"Don't…"

"We've both got important jobs, Spence." She pushed tendrils of hair away from his eyes and gently kissed them open. "I'm gonna go see what freshening up I can do."

She was still brushing her teeth when he slipped into the shower behind her, though not without a playful tug on her mess of a ponytail. Concealer did wonders for her eyes before she slipped into the recesses of her closet and finally decided on a dress just as the running water stopped. By the time they both reemerged into the bedroom, his cellphone was flashing with a voicemail.

"What'd you do, have your NSA buddies watch us and now they wanna talk?" she teased and he flushed with a shake of his head as she pressed play on his phone.

"Hey, it's Morgan," the voice floated out. "Now look prettyboy, I know you said you were going back to the trivia night to see whoever this Miss Thang is, but your butt better be back in the bullpen in an hour or I will personally tell Garcia where I think you are and good luck living through that."

He couldn't meet her eyes as the click signaled the end of the damning message so she slinked over to wrap him in a lazy embrace.

"Seems like I wasn't the only one gunning for this for awhile, hm?" she murmured into his heated neck.

He finally brought his arms loosely around her, reverting back to the nervous man he was the first time they met. "Look, I-I didn't go around, um, to brag and tell everybody but this particular coworker of mine is very persistent and –"

"Spencer," she drawled until he slowed down and looked at her. "I'm perfectly fine with it. I'm the type that doesn't mind if you tell a few of your friends about me. Just don't actually do that NSA thing I mentioned, ok?"

He relaxed against her once again and pressed a smooth kiss to her lips that she had a hell of a time eventually pulling away from. "I would never."

They reluctantly dressed and grabbed their things to stride out of her newly christened apartment into the wintry morning. Before parting ways for the two parking lots she grabbed him by the shirt for one more kiss.

"Now get to work so you're not in trouble with this Morgan guy and use that brain of yours to think of an excuse for the same tie as yesterday."

He nodded with a grin. "And I'll see you next Wednesday?"

"We've got a gift card to spend, whiz kid. I better see you there."


End file.
